


Let’s talk about Kurt

by Munkloz99



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkloz99/pseuds/Munkloz99
Summary: After X-men second coming Kurt's death, his friends think about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry English isn't my first language so there may be some mistake, if you see, please tell me.
> 
> In fact I didn't read all second coming, only until Kurt's funeral and the last one.
> 
> characters belong to Marvel

Logan

Logan sits on the ground ten empty bear bottles in front of him; he can have ten or twenty more, it doesn’t matter since he can’t and never drunk. Logan empty the beer bottle in his hand, suddenly he feels anger, he feels like tossing it to the wall hear it crash, but he doesn’t, he just sits there keep the beer bottle in his hand, and be sure not grab too hard to crash the bottle.

Kurt won’t like it when he come back sees his floor cover by cullet.

After a couple minutes Logan put down the bottle, he won’t leave until all students know they can’t come this room or touches anything, he just kick two students out, almost kill one, he will kick more out if it’s necessary.

Logan hear someone come closer, his ears and nose tell him it’s Ororo, she come in ask Logan what is he doing and he tell her, they both knew what they will talk is X-Force, and that was the last thing Kurt ask him.

_Logan remembered Kurt was shock at first, then shock became rage, of course he would, Logan wished him never knew what they did, he wished him never knew what he did, even already saw so many hell, he still like an angel._

Ororo picks up Kurt’s photo frame; there were Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt and Logan in that photo. They looked so happy in the photo, that’s the rare happy memory Logan can remember. Ororo say she wants to take it, if Logan wants to kill her just does it, isn’t that just what they did? Logan doesn’t try to explain, he still believe what he did is what he has to.

_They couldn’t hide this from Kurt or others forever, all he could do is kept the secret as long as possible, they did well until Laura killed someone in front of Kurt, Logan didn’t blame her, if she didn't kill that guy, he would, she just did what she had to, they had to find the girl before others did and destroyed all blocks, Logan didn’t look Kurt, but he could smell his rage, to him and Scott., Logan felt unsuitable grateful that he didn’t smell disappointed._

_Logan didn’t afraid of death or torture, he didn’t afraid to fight anyone either. But on that moment he did terrify if Kurt disappointed with him._

When they talk, Logan’s mind back to the place Kurt know about X-Force, he closes eyes for the coward he just kill, Kurt still mad at X-Force, and Logan mad at his acts, why treat these trash like they deserve rest in peace after what they did?

Logan ought to know the answer, because that’s who Kurt was, a mutant with heart of gold.

_Kurt demanded contact with Scott immediately and asked him about X-Force, Scott told him brought the girl back then he could ask whatever he wanted, Kurt accepted, that gave Logan some time, on aircraft Laura asked him” What do you going to tell him?” She probably smelled his fear, and she knew how much Kurt meant to him, Logan remembered what he answered was “Doesn’t matter, he won’t take any.” Logan thought the worst way was Kurt left and didn’t see Logan as a human anymore, the thought stole Logan’s breath, the next moment they were shooting down, he and Laura would be healed, but they couldn’t even bring Ariel’s body back._

Ororo doesn’t agree what X-Force did, Logan know it but doesn’t regret what he did, He tell Ororo if they back then he would do that again or even more, that’s what he believe, if he kill that fuckers more, or kill all the creators before the Bastion appear, Kurt might still alive.

_When they finally back to Utopia, Peter stilled worried about his sister and insisted to go found her immediately, Betsy tried to comfort him, but Logan knew something was wrong, he smelled of blood, a lot of blood, it’s not from them, but it’s uncomfortable familiar, and the smell of death, Logan took off his mask, what the hell happened here?._

_They saw Scott and Emma waiting for them, Scott stood there like a statue, Emma lower her head didn’t see them, Logan could smell the sweet-salt tears from her, they all knew what’s that meant._

_“Who?”Betsy asked, Scott didn’t answer, he turned his face away, than Logan knew it, he didn’t even felt his claws out “Elf…”_

After drink with him the last time Ororo left with Kurt’s photo, Logan doesn’t stop her, he know Kurt will agree it, he lean back the wall, smells Kurt’s scent, he doesn’t even apology or explain to him.

_Logan stood beside him after Warren took that damn hand off his body, he didn’t know how long he stood there, he just kept waiting a miracle brought him back._

_Nothing happened._

_Logan always thought Kurt would live longer than he did and when he died his family and friends all beside him, not like this._

_When someone put his hand on Logan’s shoulder it’s already evening, they told him they should put Kurt in coffin, Logan had carry him many times, this was the only time he felt heavy._

_On his funeral Logan said he was his best friend, it’s so hard to say that._

_Elf was really gone._

_All he could feel was uncontrollable rage, to Scott, to the girl and most to himself._

Logan was afraid that Kurt left Utopia joining Hank or X-factor, but now he hopes it happens.

 

Hank

Hank put all his things in the aircraft and swore it’s the last time he came back here, when Namor accused he betrayed his own people, only thing he could feel was exhausted, he just couldn’t pretend he stilled believed Scott’s blind faith anymore, he had to leave.

Last time when he left he thought he would never came back here, but when he heard the information he jumped on the aircraft back to Utopia as quick as he could, he hoped he could fly himself, even he went there fast as possible, he barely in time for Kurt’s funeral, he didn’t even saw Kurt the last time.

Scott, Logan and Peter were Kurt’s pallbearer, that’s the first thing Hank saw after he out the aircraft, he couldn’t help shouted to Scott, but Scott just thank him came, said it meant lot for Kurt, Hank swore if it’s not his close friend in that coffin, he would punched Scott.

That’s a hastily funeral, Kurt deserved a much better one, but they didn’t have time, his sister didn’t come, Hank understood that she wanted to take him and gave him a better funeral, but it’s too risky, Kurt’s parents didn’t show up of course, that’s what they did the best for Kurt.

After funeral Hank stayed and helped, for Kurt and the other Mutants, until Bastion was destroyed.

On the aircraft Hank looked at Utopia became smaller, one more reason not to come back, Hank hoped that he would never came back again.

 

Warren

Warren did his best took care of Kurt’s body; he took off that fucking hand, now a hole on Kurt’s chest, and everyone who loved him.

Warren closed Kurt’s eyes, just like Kurt did for that bastard Logan killed on the coast, Kurt did that because he was much better than that worthless bastard, Warren saw a tear on the corner of his eye, he wiped it lightly.

Warren laid him down, Kurt always brought peace for them, now he was gone, Warren could feel Angel of Death inside him tried to come out, he didn’t want to resist this time, and he really wanted to kill someone right now.

 

Peter

Peter was worried about his sister, they didn’t know what they did to her, now she was in Limbo, Peter couldn’t go there without teleporter, Betsy tried to say something made him felt better but Peter couldn’t stop worried about Illyana, she might be hurt or suffered and he was the one who should protect her.

When they back to Utopia Scott and Emma were there waited them, Peter wanted to asked Scott where Pixie was and they should go found Illyana , but something stopped him, the expression on their face told them today they lost a X-men.

“Who?” asked Psyloke.

Scott didn’t say a word, he turned his face away, Peter heard Logan said “Elf…” all Peter’s worried and powerless disappeared, he felt his heart fall into his feet, Peter looked at Scott hoped he told them Logan was wrong, but he didn’t.

Kurt laid on the ground, with the girl he cost his life to bring back, a fucking arm through his chest, that shouldn’t be the way the gentlest, kindest person he ever knew died, that shouldn’t be the way anyone’s died besides the bastard who did this to Kurt.

Logan stood beside Kurt after Warren did all he could, Peter guess if he imaged how to cut that bastard to fragment, because that was what in his mind.

On Kurt’s funeral Peter said he died once, maybe this worked out okay, he wished that was true.

 

Scott

Scott knew that Kurt already knew it when Kurt contacted him.

Scott knew they couldn’t hide X-force to others forever, they would knew after all, the best situation was they knew after this all end, no needed X-force anymore, but they are mutants, all they could do is hoping for the best and preparing for the worst.

And the time Kurt knew it was worst, Emma told him Kurt was fury, he insisted on asked Scott about X-force, Emma would tell them no time for this or not so native if it’s other X-men, but that’s Kurt.

Scott knew he would ask sooner or later, but it’s really bad time, so he told him they had to find the girl first, after that he could ask whatever he wanted. Scott thought everything in headquarter; included how to face Kurt, he expected the worst situation was Kurt left Utopia joined Avengers or X-factor.

When Stepford Cuckoos said Kurt was back Scott rushed out to where he was and hoped the girl with him, he didn’t expect what he saw.

Kurt did bring the girl back, the cost was his life.

Scott could feel Emma’s deeply grieved with their linked; Emma didn’t have many friends in X-men, and Kurt was one of them, he knew he should hug her or at least said something comfort her, but he couldn’t move or said a word, he looked at Kurt laid on the beach, sadness and powerless full him.

Another lost Mutant, another lost X-men, a friend and a family member now gone for Scott’s faith, the girl Hope was alive, she looked fine, Kurt did his best, but if it could call a victory, it cost too much.

Scott remembered the last time Kurt asked him about X-force, he could still felt his anger, and he never wanted to face anyone’s rage like right now.

Scott carried him up, he wouldn’t let him stay here alone, he would bring him back with his family and friends, and he felt Kurt’s blood wet his arm, it stilled warm, but Kurt was gone.

Scott put him down on the airport apron because the team was back; he had to tell them what’s happen on Kurt, when he laid Kurt on the ground, Scott realize that’s probably the last time he carried Kurt.

Aircraft entrance opened the first he saw was Peter and Elizabeth, Logan behind them. Peter was said something about Illyana and Elizabeth tried to convince him they would save her; Scott wanted to tell them about Kurt, he swore he tried but he just couldn’t say a word.

And they knew it “Who?” Elizabeth asked.

He stilled couldn’t say a word, all he could do is turned his eyes away, then Logan spoke for him “Elf…”

They went to where he laid Kurt, and others came out stood beside Kurt’s body, Nathan hugged Hope, Scott saw Dazzler’s tear, Logan’s anger and others sad.

They didn’t have time to stop, there were still so many things to do, Bastion still wanted to kill Hope, they need Illyana here, he only had few time for Kurt’s funeral, his sister didn’t come but Hank did, the first thing he did is shout to him when he arrived, Scott thought he would punch him after what he said, that would make him felt better, that would make both of them felt better.

At the end of the funeral Logan burst out, questioned him he gone for what? He point his claws to Hope said she better worth it, Scott hope so.

Hope was the last thing they had.

When he saw the new light spots on the screen, Scott knew he was right, the only regretted was Kurt and Nathan couldn’t see this.

 

Ororo

Ororo left Kurt’s room with his photo, Logan didn’t stop her, and she took it to her room.

She stared at the photo, she had looked this photo so many times, but she couldn’t remember when last time she watched it.

On that time Jean was live, Scott didn’t have so many burdens on his shoulders, Kurt was a teenager, Logan didn’t change many, and of course Ororo herself, she thought she was so young at that time.

In photo everyone looked so happy, and they did, things seemed easier then, or it’s just harder now?

She remembered their lost every single time, saw everyone more and more somber, Kurt was the one who brought happy and peace to them, she looked the trees and plats in her room, Kurt brought them here for her.

He was the kindest, the most caring person she knew, but now…a drop of water dropped on photo frame, Ororo awareness that was her tear, she wiped tear on photo frame, but another dropped.

Ororo hugged the photo frame and cried.

 

Rouge

Rouge Knew they were in big trouble when she saw Bastion, deception didn’t work like they hoped, somehow Bastion traced them, she attacked Bastion and told Hope stayed with Kurt She wished they left quickly but Bastion knew that too so he knocked down Kurt first, damn it, Rouge knew she had to hold out long enough until Kurt and Hope left.

Rouge was ready to die protected Hope, but who sacrificed himself was Kurt, he teleported in front of Hope protected her, Bastion’s hand through his body, next second Kurt and Hope disappeared, one of Bastion’s hand disappeared too, Bastion fell on the ground.

Rouge didn’t even had time cut off Bastion’s another hand or something, she flied toward Utopia tired to find them, Kurt must hurt bad, he needed medical cared immediately, and their enemy stilled searched Hope, she had to take them back to Utopia as soon as possible, there was the safest place.

Rouge flied over Las Vegas, looked for all possible place they might be, it’s too risky just two of them together, the next second Scott mind-linked with her “Rouge, come back Utopia.” That might mean two situations “Kurt and Hope?” Rouge asked “They already back.” Was that possible? She knew Kurt was hurt bad “What about them? Is Kurt all right? ” Scott stopped for a second “The girl is fine, she just has some abrasion.” Scott didn’t answer her question about Kurt; but since they already back to Utopia, Rouge thought he might still in surgery “I’m on my way.” Rouge flied straight to Utopia.

But when she backed there, it was Kurt’s cold body waiting for her, Warren was tried to clean his blood “No…” Rouge’s eyes stung with regret, she was there, she was the one who should die for protect them, not Kurt.

A hand on her shoulder, Rouge turned her face saw Logan stood beside her “It’s all my fault…” “No it’s not.” Logan cut her out “It’s all on that fucker; it should die for long time ago.” Rouge wanted to say something but all she could do is sobbing, Logan didn’t say anything just let her cried, they stayed there watched Warren wiped blood off Kurt’s body.

“How do they come back?” Rouge finally asked “Elf teleport both of them back here from the place you meet that bastard, just teleport once.” “But it’s over 400 miles, and with Hope.” “Elf can never stop surprise everyone.” Rouge wanted to laugh, but tears falling down her cheek.

Scott came out told Rouge she should go to infirmary for some checked. Rouge argued she was fine but Scott insisted, when she left Rouge turned saw Kurt the last time and saw Logan clenched his fist.

At night they had a simple funeral for Kurt, Rouge didn’t send word to their mother, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to see her or not, but she knew Kurt didn’t.


End file.
